The platform of the instant invention is designed to assist the driver of a bay door equipped truck in unloading items through the bay door of the truck.
Drivers of bay door equipped trucks presently are incumbered when unloading through the bay door inasmuch as they have to stand on the outside of the bay and support themselves with one hand while grasping and unloading an item from the top of a stack of items within the bay with the other hand.
Although various forms of vehicle steps and platforms have been heretofore provided, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,932,327, 2,378,678, 2,820,667, 3,357,719, 3,796,456 and 3,858,905, these previously known forms of steps and platforms are not specifically adapted for use in facilitating the unloading and loading of a bay door equipped door body.